The Bitter Truth
by Huntress of Chaos
Summary: Alex is the new kid in the cul de sac,not much is known about her. She just showed up one day and moved into a house that everyone believes did not exist previously. Alex spends most of her time holed up in her house and when she does venture from the house she always looks sad. Alex carries a dark secret about the cul de sac and it occupants that will shock the kids to their cores
1. Chapter 1

The Bitter Truth: Chapter 1

Everyone in the cul de sac was gathered in front of a house, until now there hadn't been a house in the plot that this house was in. But suddenly a house appeared, fully built and with a for sale sign in the yard and a moving truck drove up to the house and stopped while beginning to unload its cargo. All of the neighborhood kids had gathered to stare and gossip about the new neighbor(s).

"Gee Plank, new neighbors!" Johnny said happily speaking to the pice of 2x4 he held that had a face drawn onto it with marker.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bitter Truth: Chapter 2

It was a good thing no one decided to wait Alex out, she stayed holed up in her house for three days. She was confused, and deeply upset. The last thing she remebered was bleeding out on the street and then she wakes up in the back seat of a taxi that was taking her to a location unknown to her. She had to be dead, after what happened to her she had to have died.

Now the question is what happened to her between her dying and her waking up in the back of this taxi. And if she died, where was she? She looked out the window curiously, it looked like Earth but there was no way to confirm from the back of a taxi. And she was pretty sure that on Earth that once you died you didn't heal suddenly and have a second life. No, she decided she was not on Earth. She didn't know where she was but she didn't think that was Earth.

She looked away from the window and sighed deeply, why couldn't her life ever be simple? Why was she still "alive?" She has already suffered and died, why was she forced to endure more? She decided to get some answers.

"Sir? I am afraid that I've forgotten my destination. Where I am traveling to exactly?" She questioned the cab driver.

The driver smiled a little.

"Peach Creek, I'm driving you to Peach Creek," he told her politely.

Peach Creek, she had no idea where that was but decided not to ask anymore questions that would only leave her with more questions than answers. She shook her head and returned to staring out the window. She must have dozed off at some point because she was later awoken by the driver telling her to wake because they were at the city limits of Peach Creek.

Minuets later they were pulling into a cul de sac, the cab came to a stop infront of a house whith a moving truck unloading boxes into the house. A group of children had gathered infront of the house and they were all watching the scene with confusion and interest. Alex climbed out of the cab grabbing her bags and paying the cabbie with the wallet she found in her pocket.

She wanted to quetion the children but she was too frazzled to deal with them and instead opted for going into the house. I felt a little bit bad for ignoring those kids, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. As I walked into my house I noticed it looked very similar to the one I lived in on Earth, I looked around confused and froze when I saw the furniture. It was the same furniture from my house, I walked through the house quickly going through all the rooms until I reached a conculsion.

This was my house, but it wasn't my house. It was my house in terms of looks, furniture, and decorations. But it wasn't my house in terms I had never been in this house until now. I was so confused and desperate for answers. How did I get here? Where is here? What happended to me? Do those other kids know anything? What is this place?

I decided to calm my racing pulse and thoughts by going through and unpacking these boxes, after that was finished I could decorate the house with this stuff. I had the feeling that I was going to be living here a long time, this place could possibly become my permanent home here.

I wondered how I was going to open the boxes when I realized I had nothing to open the boxes with. I sighed, great another problem. That is exactly what I need at the moment, because I don't have enough problems that I am barely handling. I began to pat myself down hoping I had concealed a knife or some other sharp object on my person. My pockets were empty other than the wallet, which I discovered with some small amount of joy was actually my wallet. Just as I was about to give up on being able to open the boxes, I felt something in my right boot.

I dipped my hand down into the boot and pulled out a small, sharp, pocket knife. One problem down, who know's how many left to go. I threw myself into the unpacking process and soon lost sight on everything else. I was not going to stop until the last box was unpacked and the last boxed item was given a proper place in my house. My plan worked flawlessly, I had left my room for last and when the last box was unpacked and the last item was put in its place I staggered back and collasped onto my bed and gave a happy sigh.

I reluctantly got out of bed and changed into some pajamas before going back to bed and laying down again. I fell into a restless sleep, I dreamed of my last day only waking after I relived my last moments. I had no clue how much time had passed, I didn't know how long I spent unpacking or how long I had slept.

I had no concept of time in this place, but in Earth time I'd say I've so far been holed up in this house for three day. I changed clothes and stumbled down the stairs still tired even though I had slept for a long time.

I decided to check the fridge and cabinets while making a mental note to track down the local store so I could have food to eat at the house. Needless to say I was surprised to find the fridge and cabinets stocked. Another mystery for me to solve later I see. I decided to have a bowl of cereal, I ate slowly trying to prolong the process so I could have more time to think.

After I finished eating I cleaned my dishes and put them up, I was faced with the problem of what I should do I thought back to the group of kids I saw three days ago and sighed. I guess it's time to meet the neighbors, I got up slowly and walked out of the house closing and locking the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bitter Truth: Chapter 3

I wandered around aimlessly looking for the others while also getting to know my surroundings. It wasn't a horrible place to be, but it wasn't the best place to be either. I used to live in a neighborhood, at least I think I did. I stopped and frowned did I live in a place like this or not? I concentrated hard and reached deep into my mind searching for answer, I remember now. I did live in a neighborhood like this one, there were other children there too.

However, I couldn't remember anything about them that saddened me a little. Why couldn't I remember? I wanted to remember but I couldn't, I sighed. More problems, first I didn't know where I was and why I was there. And now I seem to have memory problems. Maybe I can't remember, because I don't want to remember.

I tried as hard as I could to remember, my reward was frustrating snippets of memories that disapeared just as fast as they appeared. What struck me was all of the snippets carried an air of saddness, almost as if the life I led was not very happy or positive. If that was the case, then the not wanting to remember theory was making a lot more sense and becoming more plausible.

I resumed walking remembering my earlier task, I don't know long I walked for or how far I walked until I happened upon voices and laughter. I found them, I grew nervous as I got closer to them. How would I approach them? I walked a little farther until I came to the mouth of an alley,I stopped and stared at the other children with envy.

They probably didn't share my problems and burdends, they could probably remember their pasts, they knew where they were and how they came to be there. I stood there silently, watching them laugh, play,and interact with each other. It must be nice to have friends, I tried to remember if I had friends but I couldn't recall having any.

Once again I only got snippets of memories, which only served to upset me more. From what I could discern from the snippets was that I didn't have friends, I was alone. Loner was what I remember some of my teachers calling me. I don't know how long I stood there watching the other children before I took a step back and made to leave when everyone happened to turn around and look in my direction.


End file.
